


False Hope

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can’t Forget You [15]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: sam x reader
Series: Can’t Forget You [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413148
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	False Hope

The following days in school were trying on you. There had been a few classes where you had to rush out to throw up. Friday morning you were called into the office to discuss your recent behavior. And, Dean being the one who you lived with, was called in. Sitting there, your hands were under your legs. Dean sighed, not wanting to be in your shoes.

The principle finally walked in and sat at his desk. “Now, let’s see here.” He started, looking over the notes that had been brought to him by various teachers. “It seems Miss Y/L/N here has been rushing out of class without asking for permission to leave, coming to class late, and she has fallen asleep, as well.” Putting the papers down, he laced his fingers together and looked between you and Dean. “Is there an explanation for this behavior?” He asked, his accent thick, making his words seem harsher. “Mr. Winchester, I trust that you had no knowledge of your wards behavior?”

Dean ran his hand through his hair. “I had an idea.” He looked at you. “It’s okay. I’m right here.”

Finally, you looked up, your eyes watering. “I’m _pregnant_ , Principle Crowley.” You told him, wiping your cheek.

“And who is the father?” He asked, his tone still cool and distant.

“Sam Winchester.” You answered.

Nodding, the principle stood, and walked out. When he returned five minutes later, there was a thick tension in the air. “Mr. Winchester will be with us shortly, and his parents are currently being called in. They have a right to be informed of this… _situation_.”

“They know.” Dean shrugged. “They have made their boundaries clear, they’ve set standards for them, and they have been fair.”

Crowley glared at Dean. “I cannot have students rushing about in the halls during class, sleeping away their lessons, and disrupting other students.” He pointed out.

Your stomach twisted. “Are you expelling me?”

“No. I have no grounds to. Though, I wish I did. Horrid example for younger girls.” He ground out.

“I’ll drop out.” You offered, not wanting to be there anymore. “I’ve seen commercials for free online schools. They count the same as high school, because it’s technically home schooling.” You added quickly, knowing that Dean would tell you there was no way he was letting you drop out. “I’ll turn my books in, I’ll get my things, and you won’t have to see me here as a student.” You were chewing on your lip as you waited for one of the men to speak up.

* * *

Your head was against the window, your back pack against your chest, and your arms wrapped around it as Dean drove you home. “I’ve got to get back to work, kiddo, but I’ll bring you home something to eat, okay?”

Looking at him, you gave him a sad smile. “Thanks, Dean.” You said before sliding out of the Impala and shutting the door. Slipping your backpack over your shoulder, you walked up to your house. As of half an hour ago, you no longer attended school. Dean would sign you up for the online home schooling courses on Monday, and then you’d start. The only bonus was you could stay in your pajamas all day.

You were supposed to go to Sam’s after school to stay the weekend, but Dean arranged for you to head over after dinner.

* * *

“I’ll walk, Dean. I need the fresh air.” You reassured him. “I’m pregnant. Not hurt.”

He chuckled. “Alright. Text me if you need me, kiddo.”

You walked out into the cold air, and sighing. Really, you just wanted it to take longer to get there. You were afraid of seeing the disappointed looks on Mary and John’s faces. You hadn’t really looked at either of them at school. Dropping out to go to school online wasn’t exactly on your ‘to-do’ list.air, and sighing. Really, you just wanted it to take longer to get there. You were afraid of seeing the disappointed looks on Mary and John’s faces. You hadn’t really looked at either of them at school. Dropping out to go to school online wasn’t exactly on your ‘to-do’ list.

You were so into your thoughts, that before you knew it, you were walking up to the front door. The truck was gone, so you figured that meant just John was out. Walking in, you put your back on the bottom step and gently shut the door. Unzipping your coat, you slipped it off and hung it up. You couldn’t hear anything but music from upstairs, so you grabbed your bag and went towards Sam’s room.

Smiling to yourself, you hoped to get some cuddling in with him before you had to do anything. You opened the door and froze. Instantly, you felt like your rib cage was being crushed. You dropped your bag, and turned to rush back down the stairs, ignoring Sam’s voice.

You grabbed your coat, pulled it on, ran outside, and called Dean. “I’m walking home. Come get me. Please.” You were crying, which scared him.

“I’m on my way.”


End file.
